When samples need to be analyzed for trace organic compounds, the samples are typically extracted with an organic solvent. Due to selective chemistry, the organic solvents extract organic compounds from the sample. Extracted compounds, referred to as analytes, typically cannot be analyzed until residual water is removed from the solvent and the solvent is evaporated down in volume. Residual water in the solvent should be removed because it may have an adverse effect on compound analysis. The solvent should be evaporated down in volume to ensure the analytes are present in a concentration within the detection range of the analytical instrument used for analysis. The individual processes of extraction, removal of residual water, and evaporation are time consuming and operator dependent, thereby typically providing inconsistent recovery of analytes. Loss of analytes due to continual evaporation in unsealed commercial evaporation units may also contribute to inconsistent analyte recovery.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve upon current technologies for analyte concentration and provide a more efficient technique for removal of residual water and evaporation of solvents. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to increase the rate of analyte concentration and allow for consistent, high recovery of analytes. The method/apparatus of the present invention may also be combined with a method/apparatus for extraction to further enhance the rapid concentration of analytes with consistent, high analyte recovery.